Three Minutes
by Josi Hamilton
Summary: Holby City's Connie finds herself in an awkward situation


_Three minutes. The longest 180 seconds of Connie's life. She grasped the little white stick inside her pocket as she walked through the corridor, avoiding the gaze of everyone she passed, ignoring the nods of greeting she received, thinking of how strangely things were turning out. A month ago to the day it had started, and things had just escalated from there, until this. _

Connie walked down the corridor towards Zubin's office, clasping his new contract in her hand, primed and ready to be signed. There was a satisfied smile on her face. As much as she disliked Professor Khan, there was much to be said for his talent, medically speaking, and she had been a little disappointed when he'd upped and left. Besides, now he'd come crawling back, she knew she definitely had one up on him. As she approached, she heard the muffled sounds of shouting coming from inside. She slowed slightly, listening to the altercation going on within.

"Friend? You call yourself my friend! Zubin, Jess is pregnant! If I don't speak to you again for as long as I live, it'll be too soon." Moments later, the door was suddenly flung open and Ric Griffin had hurtled furiously out of the room, ramming straight into Connie, and sending her flying backwards into the wall. She watched, momentarily stunned as Ric stomped off down the corridor in a rage, before promptly standing up, smoothing her designer clothes out and picking up the now trodden on contract from the floor. She went to stand in the doorway of the office, leaning on the doorframe, a bemused look on her face as Zubin looked up at her in despair.

"Present for you." Said Connie, holding out the contract to Zubin, a wry smile on her face. "Not quite the little bundle of joy you'll be receiving from Jess in six months time, but still…"

"Drop it Connie." Snapped Zubin, snatching the contract from her hand. Connie smiled, pleased with herself that she'd found a quite obvious sore spot already. As Zubin looked up, Connie let her face fall back to a serious blank. She watched at he slid the contract carefully into his briefcase. "I'll have it back to you tomorrow."

"Thank you…" She replied, leaning up from the doorframe. "…Daddy." Connie grinned at the enraged look on Zubin's face, before turning on her heel and heading off down the corridor, gently rubbing her shoulder, which was already bruising from her earlier disagreement with the corridor wall.

Ric sat in his office, running his debit card through his fingers, one eye fixed crazily on the computer screen. How could Zubin do this? How could Jess? Zubin was her godfather, older than him. This was his best friend and his daughter. Or should he say his ex-best friend? Thinking back to their earlier row, Ric shook his head in disgust at the way that Zubin had refused to apologise for his actions. He said he loved Jess. Loved her. This couldn't be love. It couldn't. Love was for people in the movies, life had taught Ric nothing if not that. He threw his card across the room in a temper, and groaned, before slamming his fist into the table, remembering how as he'd left Zubin hadn't even attempted to stop him, hadn't even attempted to try and make one last effort at fixing their thirty-year friendship, which was now in tatters. Ric's face suddenly fell as he remembered what he'd done as he'd left. He'd heard the crash as Connie had collided with the wall, but he'd just had to get away. He frowned, irritated at himself for injuring a woman, even if it be a woman as frustrating and self-satisfied as Connie.

Rising to his feet, Ric flicked the switch on the computer and walked out of his office, slamming the door behind him and heading slowly towards Connie's. He knocked on the door, and waited a moment before opening it slightly and sticking his head round. Connie wasn't there. He slipped inside, and sat down on her sofa, rubbing his chin with his hand. He knew he had to apologise, the more he dwelled on it, the worse he felt; even after the way she'd treated him, she did not deserve physical violence, be it intentional or not. After mulling it over for a while, not really willing to leave the strangely comforting room that was Connie's office and go back out onto the wards, he decided to wait.

Connie stalked into her office, slamming the door behind her and leaning against it, shutting her eyes tightly. She gripped an envelope in her hand, which was promptly thrown across the room. There was an indignant 'ouch' as it hit the wall. Connie opened her eyes to see Ric sat at her desk, holding the now bent envelope in his left hand, rubbing his forehead slightly with his right. "Mr Griffin, what are you doing here?" Connie asked curtly, quickly regaining her façade and composing herself.

"Waiting for you." Ric said. "Are you alright?" He asked, half meaning about what had happened earlier, half about the state she had appeared to be in before she had noticed his presence. Connie stared at him, trying to work out whether he was just asking because he felt he had to, or whether he was genuinely concerned. He did seem to be concerned, but Connie couldn't be sure.

"I don't wish to discuss it." Said Connie, neither confirming nor denying his implication that she was not all right. Ric simply nodded at this, and placed the envelope down on the desk.

"About earlier…" He started, hesitantly rounding the table and heading across the room towards her. "Did I hurt you?" Instinctively Connie raised her hand to her shoulder, and rubbed it gently. It was tender to the touch, causing her to wince a little, but still Connie nodded and said that she was fine. "I'm sorry…about that, I just had to get out of there. I was afraid I might do something I'd later regret…well…regret more than this…" Ric stopped, realising that he was rambling, and just half-smiled ruefully at Connie, who had by this time sat down on the sofa. She was clearly not paying any attention to what he was saying. Usually Ric would have put this down to Connie being Connie, but this time he had a feeling that there was a reason. Gingerly he sat down next to her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Connie looked at Ric for a moment, realising that he had no intention of leaving her in peace anytime soon. She shook her head, before gesturing at the desk where the envelope lay. "It's the decree absolute."

Ric didn't even have to think twice as to what that was, and what it meant. He'd been there before, four times. "Oh." He said, simply. "I had no idea."

"Yes…well you more than anyone should know what I'm going through, and know why I don't particularly wish to discuss it." Connie stood up, and crossed the room. Ric gazed at her as she did, looking on in horror as he noticed the marks on her back. The low-backed top she was wearing revealed a melee of purples and browns spread across her shoulders like a big dirty stain smeared across a clean white sheet. He stood up slowly, and crossed the room until he was stood behind her, gently reaching out and brushing his fingers across the bruises, causing Connie to shudder. "Did I do this?" He asked, almost inaudibly, his voice full of remorse. Connie turned to face him, and studied the expression in his eyes, surprised to find that they were fearful. He opened his mouth again, ready to speak, to apologise profusely to her, to say anything that would make it better, but he didn't know where to start. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

Connie shook her head slightly. "You didn't do it on purpose Ric." She said, for the first time becoming aware of just how close together they were standing. She could tell that Ric was also becoming aware of this particular circumstance by the way he was looking at her. He shook his head ever so slightly, and opened his mouth to disagree with her, but she silenced him by reaching up and gently placing a finger on his soft lips. He looked at her for a moment, watching her searching his eyes for some kind of permission for what she was about to do. His hand moved up to her cheek, and cupped it gently, his thumb gently running across her soft skin as his fingers ran up into her hair, giving her the permission she sought. She leant forwards slightly, and removing her finger from his mouth and meeting his lips with her own, she kissed him softly, needing the closeness that she knew he could provide.

His free hand moved down to her waist, gripping it slightly and drawing her close to him. Her own hands were roaming his back, pulling him as close to her as she could possibly get him She lost herself momentarily in his soft, sweet kisses, and the way that their tongues were moving in perfect synchrony, dancing a slow sultry salsa. Soon she was pushing him backwards, down onto the soft and shaggy cream carpet of her office floor. He lay back, pulling her down on top of him and kissing her again, softly yet luxuriously on the lips. His hands were wandering slowly up her sides, lifting her top off over her head, and running through her hair. He rolled her over gently, being careful not to hurt her shoulders any more than he already had, pausing to allow her to remove his shirt for him before trailing his kisses down her neck and onto the opulent skin of her chest. Reaching beneath her, he undid the clasp on her bra and lifted it from her, revealing her exquisite breasts. Lightly he ran his fingers over them, reacquainting himself with their perfection. He kissed her chest again, before lightly running his tongue over her nipple, and sucking it gently. Connie gave a soft moan as he gripped it with his lips, gently tugging at it as his tongue lightly brushed its very tip, causing her to shiver inside. He ran his hands down the sides of her torso, down to the waistband of her skirt, where they roamed, searching for the fly. When he found it, it was swiftly unzipped, and the skirt was discarded along with the rest of her clothing in an untidy pile beside them. His fingertips skimmed her inner thigh, causing her to emit a deep and lustful moan. He wanted to please her, wanted to make up for the marks he had left on her perfect body.

He edged his fingers upwards, brushing them lightly over her intimate places, making her gasp. He began to manipulate her throbbing clitoris, marvelling at how velvety soft it felt beneath his fingers. Carefully, he inched one of his nimble surgeon's fingers inside her, and began to massage her within, causing her to gasp in delight. He grinned, drawing his finger from within her and bringing his head down, placing his mouth onto that silky smooth warmth, stimulating her with his tongue. Connie groaned throatily as he slipped his tongue inside her, feeling as though she was melting from the inside out. He nibbled her gently, causing her to cry out once more from an ecstatic feeling that was making her more than moist. Ric grinned at the taste of her; it reminded him of honey and strawberries, and nice things that came only in the summer months. Fortunately for Connie, she was not restricted to only that, for she was feeling herself nearing her climax. Feeling it too, Ric began to flick his tongue across her throbbing clitoris, picking up speed as he went. Connie dug her fingers into the carpet as she came, letting out a low husky sigh that turned into a deep moan of ecstasy.

He moved his body up hers, kissing her gently, allowing her to taste her own sweetness. Connie grinned, finding her own juices a complete turn on. He whole body was twitching with little aftershocks from her orgasm, but she was determined not to be outdone. She slid her hands down his chest, marvelling at the toned muscular torso, which screamed of masculinity, before moving them down further and unzipping his fly. She rolled him onto his back, sliding her naked body down his until she was kneeling over him, and pushed his trousers slowly down his legs, surprised to find that he was wearing nothing underneath. She ran her hand over the substantial length of him, causing him to whimper with arousal. Gripping him lightly, she began to move her hand up and down his distance, starting off slowly and speeding up as he began to get more and more roused by her touch. Ric sucked in his breath and closed his eyes, allowing the dizzying feeling that her touch was creating wash over him completely. As he began to near the point of no return, he leant up slightly and grabbed her arm, pulling her forwards until he could reach her hips. Gently, he guided her onto him, before rolling them over so that he was on top, angling himself so that he grazed her g-spot as he thrusted into her. She lay back, submitting herself to him totally. As he moved in and out of her, she began to gasp; making uncontrollable little noises that stirred something within Ric. The feeling of having Connie surrender to him was something of a new sensation, and one he found he liked. He sped his thrusts up, as the little noises she was making got louder and more frequent, those noises signifying the loss of the self-control that Connie always had. When they finally came, simultaneously, the rush of feeling Ric felt was so great that it bought tears to his eyes.

They lay there on the floor for a while, their bodies entwined, glistening with perspiration. Connie's head rested on Ric's chest, and her eyes were closed. Ric's eyes were open, and he watched her whilst gently stroking her hair. She looked content, peaceful, soft and gentle, and everything Ric had never seen her look before. He smiled gently, amazed at the effect that this woman was having on him. It was funny, he mused, how when you managed to get past the serrated edges, there really was something soft inside of her. Something you could love.

Connie kept her eyes closed, wanting to block out any sight of him, for fear he might see something in her eyes that she didn't want him to see. Despite the fact that they were lying naked, embraced on her office floor, Connie had never felt so safe in all her life than she did at that moment with his arms around her. She could hear his heart beating inside his chest, and that, she found, was comforting somehow. His hand in her hair, stroking it gently, his breath on her cheek, his arm draped protectively over her body… it was a perfect feeling… a perfect feeling that Connie knew would not last forever.

_Connie pulled her hand out of her pocket to unlock the door to her office. The little white stick fell, and skidded across the floor, coming to a stop at the feet of Ric Griffin. He looked at Connie, looked at the defiant look painted across her face, the fear in her eyes and he bent down to pick it up. Holding it in his hand, he examined it for a moment._

"_I think…." He said, carefully. "…I think we need to talk."_


End file.
